


Ninette Drabbles

by redpunda15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But is it really???, Drabbles, F/M, Just the start of something, Mention of potential unrequited love, No Beta, Outside the Love Square, Ratings may change but that will totally be later in life, Totally gonna add to this, eventually, maybe? - Freeform, ninette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpunda15/pseuds/redpunda15
Summary: Ninette has taken a hold in my heart; therefore, I have decided to put together some drabbles of the softest ship.





	1. Crushing Hard

“You play the piano?”

Nino looked up from the ivory keys, pausing his tune, to see Marinette in the doorway. Sheepishly reaching up to fix his hat, a chuckle escaped his lips.

“Hey, ‘Nette. Guess you found out my secret, yeah? You can come in. Sorry I didn’t hear you knock.” Marinette gave him a small smile as she entered the studio’s practice room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, Alya said I would find you here.” Nino let out a small scoff with a smile on his face.

“Intrude? You? Never.” He scooted over on the bench before patting it gently, the silent invitation enough to make the petite woman smile. Walking over to the piano, she settled herself next to him.

“I didn’t know you could play.” There was an unasked question that seemed to hover above them.

“Adrien actually taught me a few years back.” This made Marinette’s eyes go wide as she turned to him, disbelief etched in her features.

“He did?”

Nino nodded, looking fondly off into space as he seemed to recall his memories.

“Yeah, I didn’t know how to play squat of any instrument, and I figured, shoot, if I don’t know how to play, what kind of DJ could I be?” He let out a small chuckle, “So dude let me take ‘lessons’ during his free time. I was terrible at it, but the practice helped, and bro dedicating his free time to me meant the world, seeing as his old man is a hard ass.” He made a vague gesture with his hands towards the instrument. “I’m nowhere near his skills, though. I just kind of fiddle with the notes until I hear something good.”

Nino looked over to Marinette and saw her staring at him with large, blue eyes. Her smile was captivating, almost alluring, and Nino felt himself take a nervous gulp.

“I bet you are better than you give yourself credit for, Nino,” she chided softly, “but that’s wonderful. I’m glad Adrien was able to teach you.” She sounded so genuine and sincere that Nino had to turn away and fix his hat out of nervous habit.

“Yeah, it-it helps, ya know? With the whole music career shindig.”

Marinette giggled, and it sounded like tinkling bells. Nino had to bite the inside of his cheek as he held back a grimace.

It wasn’t fair. He loved Adrien as a brother, but Adrien was so well sought out by everyone. After Alya broke it off with him, Nino felt it unfair that every other woman he had come into contact with had an affinity for the model. Not that Nino had blamed his friend for it, hell, the blond was oblivious to everyone’s pining. It just stung whenever Nino tried to dip back into the dating pool, everyone preferred his best friend, barely giving him a second glance.

Marinette, as far as Nino was concerned, was just as enamored, if not the most enamored. He wasn’t stupid, she was pretty obvious back in their younger days.

And it stung, especially once he realized his rekindled feelings for her. It was a sickeningly, bittersweet feeling.

Nino tried his hardest to recall when he had realized that he had a crush on Marinette…again. No matter how hard he tried; however, he was just stumped. He woke up one morning, and it was just…there.

Nino was brought back to reality as said crush spoke.

“I’m glad you are able to broaden your horizons! That’s like me when I first learned to knit. It was crazy hard for me to keep up, but once I got it, it has helped me so much with my designing.” She looked so proud and excited for him that Nino almost teared up. She was always so supportive of him, coming to a lot of his concerts and digs, being there when he seemed to need her the most.

She was like a light house in the turbulent world, guiding him to safety. He was so smitten.

“Yeah, kind of like that.”

“Will you play for me?” Nino was taken aback from her sudden question. He looked at her with an apprehensive expression.

“I mean, like I said, I’m not the best.” He shifted his hat once more, but he recognized that determined expression and realized he was in a losing battle.

“Just because you say you aren’t the best, doesn’t mean that you are the worst. I want to see what you were up to before I interrupted. It sounded wonderful.” Marinette’s voice was gentle and calm, and it wrapped around Nino like a warm quilt.

Yup, totally boned.

Nino smirked as he mock cracked his knuckles before placing them on the keys in front of him. His large hands were easily splayed to the notes he wanted, having already memorized a short piece to show off.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Marinette. Prepare to hear the worst music in your life.” Nino was teasing her now, to lighten up the anxious dread in his stomach, and to distract him from how pretty she was. Because, gosh, was she pretty. Marinette gave him an equally playful smirk as she shifted more towards him to bump their shoulders together, not noticing the small tremor that went through the DJ as they made contact.

“I don’t know, that sounds awfully suspicious coming from a renounced DJ, who specializes in making music sound good.”

Nino let out a bark of a laugh, a light blush creeping up into his cheeks.

“Yeah, well I didn’t say I was successful, now did I?”

“Lies, Lahiffe; you are beyond talented. You have a show at least once a week; people love your music!”

“If the lady says so.” Nino took a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. She was so close to him, her thigh just brushing his. Instead of focusing on how close she was, Nino decided to focus on the notes in his head in relation to the notes on the instrument. Yeah, that sounded good. Totally not the very attractive girl next to him, sure.

Marinette held her breath in anticipation as she waited for Nino to start his piece. He was nervous, it was obvious for her to see. She recognized his defenses, to joke and make witty comments to distract himself from his anxiety. Marinette played along to help appease his nerves, but felt unsure as to why he was suddenly this way. He seemed fine a few moments ago.

Maybe it was his apprehension to show her his work in fear of it not being good. That must have been it.

Marinette knew that wouldn’t be the case, though. Nino was an incredible musician, and by finding out that Nino further pursued his passion for music by learning an instrument, made her feel extremely proud of him. He had grown so much over the years, and Marinette found herself at every milestone of his career, ready to see what achievements he could accomplish next.

Nino took a deep breath, steadying his mind, and began playing. He started by pressing two keys, setting the chord, counting in his head as the beat came to him. Suddenly, his fingers began to dance across the keys, taking on an upbeat rhythm. It was a simple tune that used a lot of repetition and alterations, as he seemed to dance through the music. Counting along to the imaginary beat in his head, his hands flew across the keys, stumbling here and there before picking right back up. The tune was happy and rhythmic, and Marinette began bouncing her head along to the music. Nino felt a smile spread across his face as he found himself beatboxing gently to it, adding flair to the mix, finding a groove.

The song slowed down a bit, as Nino focused on his left hand, putting emphasis on the lower notes. Nino stumbled a little bit more, and tensed up as Marinette laid her head on his shoulder. He felt his blush explode on his cheeks and his fingers suddenly stopped, the notes in his head fleeting him.

“Yeah, that’s…that’s all I got right now.” Nino held his breath as Marinette let out a deep sigh, not able to see the smile on her face.

“It was wonderful, Nino, very catchy.” She didn’t move her head from his shoulder, and Nino didn’t dare move to disturb her. “I like what you have so far.”

“Thanks, ‘Nette. It’s just something I am throwing together. Hearing it on a traditional instrument helps me hear melody, especially for when creating a new song.”

“It sounds beautiful. I can’t wait to hear the finished product.” Marinette lifted her head to look back up at him, and Nino felt his heart hammer in his chest, as a stupid grin spread across his face.

“Y-Yeah, it’s progress, ya know?” Nino cleared his throat before clapping his hands together. “So, what brings the most talented rising fashionista into the studio today?”

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Oh you know, coming to harass the most sought after contemporary musician in all of France, maybe even be able to drag him to a nearby café to grab some grub. Only if said musician is up to it?” Nino tilted his head back, scratching his chin deep in thought, unnecessarily drawing out the thinking process in a comedic fashion.

“I think the most sought after musician in all of France can rearrange his schedule for the most talented rising fashionista”

Nino was suddenly blinded by the most dazzling smile, and his heart did an extra jump. He watched her scoot off the bench and reach down her previously discarded purse. Marinette was waiting by the door as he put away his equipment, bouncing on her feet, creating the most adorable little butt wiggle.

“Come on, oh great musician, let’s go grab some food!”

He was totally in love.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is freaking out and Alya is #done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Nino and Alya moment. Alya and Adrien are gonna show up a few times in the fic, but it's a Ninette, so they will only be side characters.

“Nino, I think you’re being ridiculous. You need to talk to her. Ask her yourself, if you must.”

Alya leaned back, exasperated as Nino continued to fret and worry in the booth across from her. Sighing heavily, she began playing with the straw of her drink that was set in front of her. He had texted her that morning, asking her to have lunch with him so they could catch up. The journalist was a little suspicious of the sudden invite, but the temptation of being treated to food at the local café was too good to pass up, especially since it had been a while since they had hung out. Of course, once they got settled in the booth, Alya used her interrogation skills to figure out why exactly they were here. The poor sap cracked under the pressure instantly, and begged the reporter for help.

Relationship advice. Nino, her ex-boyfriend, was coming to her for relationship advice (more like relationship help because the man was quickly dissolving into a complete mess of nerves).

Taking pity on him, Alya decided to pry further as to what she was up against, hoping with some luck he was coming to her about a mutual fashion designer of theirs.

Boy, did he not disappoint.

“You don’t understand, Alya. She’s not into me, she can’t be.” Nino dropped his head on the table, the _thud_ of the impact making their silverware rattle. Alya huffed as she reached across and smacked him lightly on the head. The musician whipped his head up to mildly glare at her, but she found herself laughing at his disarrayed glasses.

“And I say you are being irrational,” she chuckled, I’m telling you, she is totally into you.”

Nino did not look convinced, and Alya recognized the doubt swirling in his golden eyes. He sat up when their waiter came up to their table to take their orders. Once their food had been ordered and they had been left alone once more, Nino folded his arms in a defensive manner, his expression closed off.

“Aren’t you breaking some sort of best friend code? By telling me she’s ‘totally into’ me?” Alya let a devilish smirk spread across her lips as she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not if I have explicit permission from said best friend to reveal such explicit information.”

Nino unfolded his arms, leaning one elbow on the table to prop his head up. His eyes narrowed.

“Bull. Shit.”

Alya threw her hands up. “Okay! So what if I am just looking out for my girl. I’m just looking out for the both of you. The sunshine ship has sailed long ago. You totally need to make a move.”

“Sunshine ship?”

“Code between besties, Lahiffe. It means, don’t worry your little hat off.”

Nino gave her a mild glare. It didn’t last long, though, before his posture slumped. Alya watched pensively as her friend seemed to fight internally with something. They were interrupted by the arrival of their food.

Nino did not speak until Alya had taken a few bites of her food.

“If you think you’re being funny, Alya, I am not laughing. This ‘wing-woman’ charade you got going on here isn’t making this better.” Alya was stunned at his defeated tone.

“First off, this isn’t some charade, you doofus. Second, I would _never_ try to mess around with this. Not with you or Marinette because that’s just cruel and I love you both better than that.” Alya placed her hand over his, and he looked up at her. She gave his hand a squeeze as she tried to show him just how sincere she was being. “Just because we broke up doesn’t mean squat. I still want you to be happy. You are still my friend.” He smiled at her words, glad that he could still confide in her, even though they were no longer romantically involved.

“Third off, you like her! So why _wouldn’t_ you be jumping for joy at this?”

Nino didn’t seem convinced.

“Alya, you of all people should know what Marinette is like when she likes someone. Hell, look at how she acted all throughout school with Adrien!” Alya raised an eyebrow, giving him a small frown. Nino continued, speaking faster with every word, doubt threatening to choke him. “She gets embarrassed and flustered and can barely talk around her crush. She freaks out and obsesses and she…” Nino suddenly stopped, staring forlornly at his food, “She doesn’t act like that with me at all. She just acts normally, like she does with any of us.”

“Are you saying you would rather a bumbling, nervous Marinette? One that avoided you and left you asking yourself what you did wrong because she couldn’t handle the idea of facing you without messing up?” Alya spoke sternly, and Nino looked up at her. He stared at her for a few minutes, searching her gray eyes for something, although Alya wasn’t sure what. “Also, for the record, she isn’t like that with Adrien anymore anyway so what does that tell you? She doesn’t have a crush on him anymore.”

The musician frowned for a long time. “A nervous Marinette is an adorable Marinette—”

“Agreed” Alya interjected quickly, not denying that her best friend was an adorable cinnamon bun that literally rivaled the cuteness and innocence of their sunshine model boy. The reporter could see the unspoken feelings of the man in front of her, and she could see that he was struggling to sort out his feelings. It was like tiny, little cogs spinning in his brain, trying to make sense of everything.

“You’re right, Al. I would be devastated if she avoided me” Nino spoke finally, “But I just don’t know what to think with her anymore. Like, we all have grown and changed, but I still can’t read her emotions, ya know? She’s not as open about them, I guess.”

Alya stared at the man in front of her with her mouth agape. He was completely unaware, however, as he began eating his lunch. _She’s not….open about her emotions?_ Was this boy blind? Even though Marinette had gotten so much better at showing her affections for Nino, she was not _hiding them._ She was as obvious as they came! Not necessarily as bad as she was in their earlier school years, but anyone who knew love could see it painted on her giddy little face whenever she was in the mere presence of Nino. Just the other day, the baker’s daughter was practically skipping with a box full of Nino’s favorite treat, the biggest smile plastered on her face, as she ran up to him. Both Adrien and Alya smiled as the fashion designer offered the musician breakfast after a long weekend of working. All for him. Just because she wanted to. Blushes were shared, and if Nino thought that Marinette liked _anyone_ more than she liked him, Alya knew she would probably have to beat it into him because there was no way he couldn’t at least think she liked him _a little bit._

And she thought _Adrien_ was oblivious.

“Nino Lahiffe. You have got to be kidding me, you can’t be Adrien’s level of dense!” The DJ looked up at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

“What?”

Alya jabbed a finger in his direction. “You heard me, lover boy. You are acting just as clueless as our model friend!”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are!” Alya cried. “You think Marinette doesn’t like you? You aren’t noticing the things that girl does for you. You aren’t seeing how utterly _in love_ she is with you! She isn’t being subtle, my friend. That girl has the hots for you and has been stressing out because you haven’t even _tried_ making a move! She just believes that you only see her as a friend and nothing more, and you are being an _oblivious idiot!_ ”

Nino sat in stunned silence as Alya sat back in her chair and groaned. She massaged her temples.

“Marinette likes me?” He whispered quietly, more to himself than his company.

“That’s what I have been telling you, lover boy. I wouldn’t lie about this.”

Nino sat a little longer, staring out into nothing.

Alya was a patient woman…on a good day. She would not throw a fork at him, she told herself over and over. She was a patient woman, and he was a blind dummy that was in love with her best friend and she would not _strangle_ him for not making a move. She would be patient and let him work it out for himself, and let himself have his moment of denial before he realized that he shouldn’t be here with her and should be hunting down the love of his life to profess his undying love for her. She could at least give him that much, right?

“I’ve gotta tell her. I’ve _gotta tell her, oh my god.”_

Alya smiled brightly, watching as Nino’s eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Then _tell her_ , you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to add an sister-chapter to this with Marinette (Ladybug) and Adrien (Chat Noir), but we will have to see. Also, I wanted to add a second part to this chapter, where Nino does the thing, but I think it stands better on it's own [which leaves room for a potential future follow up chapter???? who knows????? not me???]
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the support so far. Writing is hard. I applaud those that can just write for forever.


End file.
